


the sun is a star

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: This tiny room, with its hard pallet and its slanted ceiling that only Jyn could stand upright under—Bodhi was always hitting his head on the beams and cursing as she laughed—was the closest thing to safety she'd known since she’d watched her mother die.





	the sun is a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



The attic room in niJedha was barely three meters square, with a threadbare sheet tacked over the high window that never seemed to block much of the blazing sunlight. The man who owned it thought he was doing Bodhi a simple favour by letting him use it to hide an affair with an Imperial girl from his family. He didn’t know that the affair, as real as it had become, was still just a thin veil over something far more dangerous.

But this tiny room, with its hard pallet and its slanted ceiling that only Jyn could stand upright under—Bodhi was always hitting his head on the beams and cursing as she laughed—was the closest thing to safety she'd known since she’d watched her mother die. Since she jumped up to run screaming toward the man in white, kicking his shins and biting at his fingers as he tried to grab her. The moments she and Bodhi were able to steal here were radiant in Jyn’s memory. Sometimes it felt like they and her mother’s crystal were all the light she had against the darkness of Eadu. As desperately as she tried to keep her father warm, keep some flicker of hope glowing inside her for them both, he'd grown colder, greyer and more ashen over the years.

Now Bodhi lay beside her, under motes of dust spinning in the air like galaxies. The late afternoon sunlight gilded his skin and brought out the glint of red in his dark hair, the amber lights in his brown eyes. She bent to drag the heat of her mouth across his ribs, his collarbone, his jaw, drawing him to the edge of his patience and enjoying every shiver that crossed his skin.

Later, they stayed tangled together, sweat drying on their skin, stretching their time out to its limit. Krennic might notice if Jyn wasn’t back soon, but he’d only smile greasily and comment on her taste for pilots. 

“They’re going to run a live-fire exercise soon,” she murmured into the rough silk of Bodhi’s unbound hair. A tremor she couldn’t hide ran through her, and he tightened his arms round her, trailing one warm hand up and down her back. “I have to get him out of there.” 

“If the two of you go missing, won’t they accelerate the schedule?” 

She closed her eyes and nuzzled his shoulder, breathing in the faint scorched-metal scent of spaceflight that she always associated with Bodhi. “I won’t be going. If you take him to the Rebellion… I’ll tell them he killed himself, threw himself off one of the cliffs. He’s been so despondent lately that it’s plausible. If they’re busy searching for a body, by the time they realize there’s nothing to find you’ll be long gone.”

“And leave you behind?” Bodhi rolled over and scowled down at her. “Forget it. You’re both coming with me.”

Jyn kissed him again, and let his hands and mouth warm her skin, but she refused to hope. She'd asked too much of Bodhi already; now she had to beg him to help her save her father. She couldn’t expect to save herself as well.


End file.
